Marriage Proposal
by amerta rosella
Summary: Karena lamaran bisa menjadi suatu hal paling unik dan romantis yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan. [untuk shirocchin dan nana bodt:*]


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

ini mengandung OC jadi kalau gak mau baca close peliiss. untuk temen gue yg paling mesum; shirocchin dan nana bodt. happy reading orz.

* * *

Kejadiannya tepat sebelum hari Natal.

Agnes Rosalia menyandarkan punggungnya dan melemaskan kedua otot bahunya yang kaku. Ada beberapa tumpukan dokumen yang dibiarkan tergeletak begitu di atas meja, secangkir teh hijau yang tak disentuh, dan sebuah _bulpoint_ kesayangan yang jatuh di dekat kakinya. Sekretaris berusia 25 tahun itu menghela napas, matanya melirik figura di atas meja yang letaknya bersampingan dengan alat tulis kantor. Agnes menarik napas dalan-dalam (lagi), mendadak ia merasa terserang _migrain_ karena mungkin kebanyakan berpikir.

"Apa jadwalku setelah jam makan siang ini?"

Agnes tersentak dan semua pikiran dalam kepalanya hancur berantakan. Ia menatap Uchiha itachi dengan pandangan sebal yang sangat kentara. Sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya ia berkata, "Jadwalmu _free_. Tidak ada rapat dengan _klien_. Uzumaki _group_ menunda rapat proyek menjadi besok pagi karna satu dan beberapa alasan. Dan perwakilan investor saham dari Dubai tidak bisa menemui kamu hari ini karena pesawatnya batal _take-off_ sebab cuaca buruk."

Itachi Uchiha, bos dari salah satu cabang Uchiha _group_ yang bergerak di bidang periklanan dan merangkap sebagai kekasihnya selama dua tahun terakhir ini menatapnya tajam. Kemudian ia agak membungkukkan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan mencondongkan wajah tampannya ke arah Agnes, lalu sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibirnya yang seksi, "Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Itachi yang ambigu sama sekali tak memperbaiki apa-apa, malah kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam, "Kenapa apanya?" balasnya jutek.

"Kamu kenapa?" kalau sedang dalam keadaan biasa, Agnes pasti akan luluh mendengar ucapan seperti itu lolos dari bibir si sulung Uchiha. Namun ini bukan sedang dalam keadaan biasa, ini _emergency_. Karena tak mendapat respon, Itachi melanjutkan, "Sejak pagi kuperhatikan kamu uring-uringan dan kusut sekali. Sebentar-sebentar narik napas, lalu kesal, membanting _bulpoint_ dan memungutnya lagi dan membuangnya lagi. Tingkahmu _absurd_ hari ini." Itachi mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tenang, seakan ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang spele, dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

"Kalau cuma mau mengejek, mending pergi saja sana. Aku mau sendiri." Agnes mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Itachi sebagai isyarat mengusir pria itu. Suasana hatinya yang sudah anjlok jadi semakin anjlok saja.

"Aku cuma ingin mengajakmu makan siang." Itachi kembali pada posisi awal berdirinya yang tegak. Sepasang mata kelamnya masih sibuk memperhatikan gadis cantik yang kelihatan berantakan itu.

"Aku tidak ingin makan siang, aku tidak _mood_ ngapa-ngapain bersamamu, bersama pria PHP macem kamu," Agnes menghela napas keras, ada sejenis kode dalam ucapannya barusan. K_enapa Itachi menyebalkan sekali sih? Biasanya juga tidak banyak tanya kayak gini!_

"Hn," Itachi yang tidak peka memasukan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan kembali menimpali, "Sesukamu lah."

Sosok itu kemudian menghilang dari pandangannya.

Agnes terdiam dan memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia bukan jengah karena harus satu kantor dengan kekasihnya, apa lagi ruangan sekretaris dan bos yang tidak terlalu jauh, bukan itu. Sebenarnya alasan di balik suasana hati yang buruk; yang membuatnya uring-uringan sejak tadi lantaran ia masih memikirkan mengenai pertemuannya dengan kedua sahabatnya kemarin malam. Agnes iri, sebab kemarin Irish memberitahukan soal rencana pernikahannya akhir tahun ini, sedangkan Iztii sudah menikah dua tahun lalu dengan juragan minyak! Lalu ia kapan? Kapan Itachi akan sadar kalau agnes butuh kepastian? Kepastian hubungan mereka, sebuah akhir untuk awal yang baru, pernikahan.

Ia cuma bisa berharap semoga saja Itachi tidak sama dengan mantan pacar terakhirnya; Hidan, si tipe _bad boy_ yang tak pernah memikirkan soal pernikahan dan semua tetek bengeknya sehingga Agnes menyerah dan akhirnya meninggalkan lelaki itu karena tidak mau menjalani hubungan yang tidak jelas mau di bawa ke mana _endingnya_. Agnes merasa ada getaran di ponselnya, membuatnya berjengit dan mengambilnya sambil mendesis sebal. Ada kerutan di dahi saat melihat ada satu pesan dari Uchiha Itachi!

**Susul aku sekarang juga. Kalau tidak kita putus.**

Isinya yang begitu singkat padat jelas dan kelewat kekanakan itu membuat matanya melotot. Ia dengan cepat membalas pesan itachi.

**Jangan bercanda itachi-idiot!**

Lalu ponselnya bergetar lagi.

**Aku tidak bercanda. Jika kamu tidak keluar dari ruanganmu untuk menyusulku, maka hubungan kita berakhir.**

_Itachi sialan!_ Agnes segera bangun dari posisi duduknya, menarik napas dan menggenggam ponselnya kuat-kuat. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk segera keluar dari ruangan ini dan menuju kantin tempat itachi berada. _Awas saja!_

Namun langkah perempuan itu terhenti begitu ia keluar dari ruangannya. Ada sekumpulan karyawan yang memegang spanduk bertuliskan 'will you marry me?' dan Itachi muncul dengan sok kerennya di antara kerumunan orang-orang itu dan berlutut di depannya, mengulurkan salah satu tangannya seperti adegan di opera-opera sabun.

"Aku memang sudah berencana untuk melamarmu beberapa bulan belakangan ini, tapi karena aku sibuk dan tidak sempat memikirkan hal-hal romantis untuk melamarmu makanya aku menundanya terus. Tapi tadi melihatmu uring-uringan sepanjang waktu, aku tahu kalau kamu cuma butuh kepastian. Jadi sekarang, di depan rekan kantor kita, aku; Uchiha Itachi, memintamu untuk menjadi istriku. Apa kamu bersedia?"

Agnes benar-benar terkejut dan kehilangan kata-katanya. Tidak ada sebuket bunga, tempat romantis atau sebuah cincin, tapi tentu itu bukan masalah. Ia mengangguk, menerima uluran tangan Itachi tanpa keraguan dan menggenggamnya erat, "Tentu saja."

* * *

Awal bulan maret, dan musim semi belum benar-benar tiba karena langit masih begitu kelabu.

Anastasia Irish menatap _horror_ layar televisi yang baru saja menampilkan berita mengenai jatuhnya pesawat yang mengangkut 200 orang di lautan samudera pasifik, dan dapat dipastikan bahwa tidak ada korban yang selamat atas kejadian naas tersebut. Ia menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh oleh hal itu, tapi rasanya sulit untuk tidak terpengaruh bila kekasihmu adalah seorang pilot dengan jam terbang yang berubah-ubah setiap waktu dan menggantungkan nyawanya pada keberhasilan penerbangan.

"Belum siap-siap?" seseorang melingkarkan tangannya dari belakang dan memeluk lehernya, sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibirnya, "Katanya mau mencoba naik helikopter?"

Irish menoleh dan wajah Sasori begitu dekat dengannya bahkan napas pria itu menggelitik permukaan kulit wajahnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau pria itu memasuki apartemennya karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan soal berita duka tersebut, "Ini baru mau siap-siap," balasnya, mengambil napas. Irish baru akan beranjak namun Sasori malah membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman, memanggut bibirnya dengan lembut dan gemas. Irish melepaskan ciuman itu saat tangan pria itu mulai nakal kemana-mana, "Setahuku kamu mau mengajakku naik helikopter, dan bukan berhubungan seks pagi-pagi begini."

Akasuna Sasori terkekeh dan melepaskan jeratannya, ia lalu memutuskan duduk di samping irish. Mata cokelatnya menatap tajam, juga menghanyutkan, "Cepatlah, aku tidak suka dibuat menunggu."

"Yes, kapten!"

Mereka sampai di salah satu lapangan penerbangan milik angkatan perang udara Jepang tempat Sasori pernah berlatih melepas landas sebuah sebuah pesawat terbang. Ayahnya, yang sekarang sudah pensiun dari ke militeran dengan pangkat kehormatan Marsekal Besar membuatnya tidak memiliki kesulitan jika hanya meminjam sebuah helikopter beserta seorang pilot dan asisten yang profesional. Irish menahan napasnya, ia belum pernah menginjakan kaki di tempat seperti ini, di mana lelaki bertubuh tegap dan kelihatan menakutkan hampir mendominasi. _Kenapa mereka tampan sekali? Aku tidak percaya kalau sekarang aku di kelilingi lelaki tampan! Kyaaaaa!_

Sebuah genggaman di tangannya membuat Irish sadar mengenai statusnya, jadi ia berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja padahal rasanya ia ingin menjerit histeris, "Jangan berpikir untuk berpaling dariku," ucapan Sasori pelan, tapi penuh penekanan dan ancaman.

"Aku tidak akan berpaling, tenang saja."

Sasori tak merespon dan mengajaknya menemui salah satu kenalannya yang akan membawa mereka terbang sejauh 5000 km di atas permukaan tanah. Pilot itu bernama Uchiha Izuna, kelihatan dewasa dan tampan, serta seorang asistennya yang jauh lebih muda, Uchiha Sasuke. Irish benar-benar merasa jantungnya mau copot melihat banyak laki-laki tampan saat ini juga. Ah, matanya memang tidak bisa berhenti jelalatan ke sana ke sini. Dalam hati ia berharap kalau Sasori tidak menyadari sikapnya yang sedang curi-curi pandang. _Tenang saja Sayang, cintaku tetap untukmu kok! _

Terakhir kali ia naik pesawat terbang adalah saat usianya tujuh belas tahun, itu juga karena terpaksa lantaran ibunya ngotot mengajaknya ke rumah pamannya di Sidney. Irish tak pernah benar-benar nyaman naik kendaraan udara, berada beribu-ribu kaki jauhnya dari daratan. Rasanya seperti nyawamu ikut melayang!

"Kamu takut?" suara Sasori di telinganya membuat Irish menoleh. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan menggeleng pelan. Meski sebenarnya takut, tapi rasa penasarannya naik helikopter jauh lebih besar ketimbang rasa takutnya.

"_Nggak_, tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja." Irish menelan ludahnya begitu helikopter dengan baling-baling yang berisik itu menaikan ketinggian perlahan-lahan. Sasori duduk di hadapannya, wajah tampan itu kelihatan biasa-biasa saja, begitu tenang, berbeda 180 derajat dengannya. Ia mencoba merilekskan diri dengan menatap ke arah jendela, dan meneguk ludahnya melihat pemandangan Jepang dari atas seperti ini, "Indahnya ..."

Rasanya seperti melewati jalan dengan batu krikil di setiap sisi ketika melewati awan. Sejujurnya Irish agak mual.

"Lihat, itu gunung Fuji," ucapan Sasori membuatnya melihat ke arah yang ditunjukan Sasori. Namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan gunung Fuji. Kedua alisnya mengerut.

"Mana?"

"Itu, coba lihat baik-baik!" Sasori memang suka memerintah, seperti ketika ia memerintah Irish untuk membuatkannya sarapan, menyiapkan handuk, baju dan sejenisnya. Jadi ia sudah biasa saja diperintah seperti _mbabu_ begitu.

"Mana sih ... aku ..." Irish tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia terdiam seribu bahasa sembari menyipitkan sepasang matanya. Ada sesuatu di tengah kumpulan pohon-pohon hijau, yang beberapa pohon sengaja di tebang dan membentuk sebuah hati dengan tulisan 'will you marry me' di tengah-tengah, begitu menajubkan dan fantastis. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria itu, mencoba mendengar penjelasan.

"_Will you marry me?"_

"Sas, apa—"

"_Will you marry me?_"

"Ih—"

"_Will you marry me?!" _Sasori mengulang lagi pertanyaannya, kali ini lebih ngotot.

_"YES! YES I WILL!"_

Irish berteriak lantaran jengkel ucapannya dipotong terus, tapi ia benar-benar sungguh-sungguh saat menjawab ucapan Sasori itu.

* * *

Deidara bilang, ia akan datang tepat waktu ke restoran prancis _favorite_ mereka, bahkan lebih dulu sebelum Iztii sempat menunggu _bus _jurusan Shibuya-Tokyo yang akan membawanya ke tempat janjian mereka hari ini. Namun nyatanya apa? Iztii sudah duduk diam di kafe lebih dari setengah jam dan sosok pria berambut kuning panjang yang agak feminim itu sama sekali belum menunjukan batang hidungnya!

Iztii Marshall menggeram jengkel, Deidara memang kebiasaan _ngaret _alias jam karet. Harusnya ia apal hal itu. Pokonya jika mereka janjian jam delapan pagi di sebuah tempat, tambahin aja jadi jam sembilan atau jam sepuluh lewatan, sebab Deidara yang datang tepat waktu sama mustahilnya dengan Kisame; salah satu rekan Deidara—menjadi setampan Kim Soo Hyun. Izfii melirik arlojinya lagi, dan mengembuskan napas keras-keras seperti orang yang terkena serangan asma mendadak. Ia rasanya tak percaya bagaimana gadis yang serba teratur sepertinya bisa berpacaran dengan cowok urakan semacam Deidara? Ah, cinta memang unik dan sulit ditebak.

Ia mengambil ponsel _android_-nya dan menelpon Deidara. Ketika panggilannya di angkat, ia menarik napas sebelum bicara.

"Kamu di mana, Dei?" ujarnya, berusaha sabar.

"Aku sudah mau sampai kok, ini aku ada di depan, di sini!"

Iztii mengikuti arah suara Deidara yang terdengar bariton. Pria pirang yang berdiri di dekat meja bar itu tersenyum, tangan kanannya yang tidak memegang sesuatu melambai ke arahnya. Deidara sempat beralih dan mengobrol sebentar dengan si kasir berambut biru pendek; entah mengobrol soal apa Iztii tidak tahu.

"Telat lagi. Kali ini karena apa?" perempuan bertubuh mungil itu menekuk wajahnya dan melipat tangannya di dada. Deidara nyengir sebelum menarik bangku yang ada di depan Iztii.

"Maaf ya, Sayang, aku ada urusan sebentar tadi."

Senyuman Deidara selalu membuatnya luluh. Iztii terlalu lemah bila melihat senyum bak malaikat turun dari langit yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu. Amarah yang sejak tadi berkumpul di benaknya menguap entah kemana, "Ya, ya, ya. Bukan kekasihku namanya kalau tidak telat. Astaga, aku bahkan tidak mau percaya ini. Kita pacaran hampir empat tahun dan kamu baru beberapa kali datang tepat waktu dari berpuluh-puluh kencan kita. Aku benar, 'kan?"

"Maafkan aku ... _please_. Ini yang terakhir kalinya aku _ngaret _deh janji."

_Jangan senyum dong bodoh! Aku jadi tidak tega mau mandampratmu!_

"Iya, aku terima permintaan maafmu asalkan kamu mau membelikanku beberapa novel." Iztii tersenyum malu-malu. Bola matanya yang hitam legam berkedip-kedip menggemaskan.

"Oke, _no prob honeeey_."

Deidara memesan seporsi spaghetti dengan ekstra keju dan segelas lemon tea, sementara Iztii seporsi foie gras dan juga lemon tea sebagai menu utama, "Ini kamu yang teraktir kan?" ujarnya begitu makanan itu sampai di atas meja mereka. Deidara yang baru menerima gaji pertamanya di sebagai karyawan di perusahaan properti mengangguk, dan diam-diam melirik Iztii dengan sudut mata birunya yang indah, "Oh iya, seingatku tadi malam kamu ingin mengembalikan novelku yang ketinggalan di kamarmu?"

Iztii memotong-motong hati angsanya yang kelihatan lezat. Masakan prancis selalu menjadi favoritnya sejak dulu. Bahkan saking sukanya dengan negara yang terletak di benua Eropa tersebut, ia mempelajari bahasa dan kebudayaannya. Siapa tahu saja suatu saat ia bisa menginjakan kakinya di tempat romantis itu. Ah manisnya~

"Hmmm, iya, ini ada di tasku kok," Deidara memakan pesanannya dengan gayanya yang elegan. Matanya yang sesekali masih melirik ke arah Iztii membuat si objek tatapan mata itu bingung sekaligus risih. Jadi Iztii bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

Pria berambut kuning panjang itu tersentak, tapi ekspresi dan tatapan matanya yang hangat membuat Iztii menahan gejolak dalam dirinya untuk tidak mencium pria itu. Tidak di tempat umum seperti ini!

"Tidak. Aku cuma sedang berpikir ..."

"Tentang?"

"Hubungan kita."

Perempuan berusia 24 tahun itu meminum lemon tea-nya tepat ketika makanannya sudah habis, "Hubungan kita bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Errr ... apa kamu pernah berpikir untuk mengakhirinya?"

Ada tatapan mata yang terpengarah mendengar ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir tipis Deidara, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Dei!"

Iztii yang biasanya _tsundere _kehilangan kendali. Ia menyadari sifatnya yang lepas kontrol dan berdehem serba salah beberapa kali. Wajah manisnya memerah karena malu, "Ketahuan banget tidak mau kehilanganku ya?"

Kalimat itu mengandung _narsisme _tingkat tinggi, bahkan terlalu over. Iztii mendengus geli, "Maunya?" ia mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak mau menatap kepada sepasang bola mata sewarna kelopak bunga iris yang mekar di musim dingin milik Deidara itu, "Mana bukuku?" ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, ucapannya datang bersamaan dengan seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan penutup. "Perasaan kita tidak memesan _desert?"_

"Itu buatmu. Aku yang pesan—" Iztii terlalu sibuk melihat makanan penutup yang ada di atas mejanya sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Deidara sedang menahan senyum di bibirnya.

"Fortune cookies?" sebenarnya ia belum pernah memakan kue ini, tapi karena belakangan ini kue pembawa keberuntungan tersebut cukup terkenal, jadi ia lumayan familier.

"Makanlah, siapa tahu kamu beruntung."

Iztii mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh. Ia lalu mulai memotong kue berbentuk unik tersebut. Rasanya enak dan lembut di lidahnya, seperti ketika Deidara menciumnya. Iztii berdehem, bayangan _vulgar _itu membuat wajahnya terasa panas.

"Oh iya, mana bukuku?"

"Nih," Deidara menaruh Novel _fantasy _kesayangan Iztii di atas meja. Perempuan itu hendak mengambilnya sebelum sebuah kertas muncul di antara potongan kuenya. Ia mengambilnya, wajahnya benar-benar tersipu-sipu membaca kalimat di dalam kertas itu.

_'Mari kita akhiri hubungan pacaran ini dengan status pernikahan. Kamu pasti mau 'kan Sayang?'_

Mata mereka saling bertemu. Debaran jantung keduanya menggila, "Be-benarkah?"

"Buka dulu bukumu, ada sesuatu di sana—"

Dengan tidak sabaran ia mengambil novel kesayangannya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Iztii benar-benar menangis melihat sebuah cincin dengan permata berwarna ungu terletak di tengah-tengah novelnya yang bagian dalamnya di pangkas menjadi bentuk hati. Persetan bila novel kesayangannya itu rusak sekarang, ia tidak peduli—karena yang terpenting kini lamaran Deidara benar-benar nyata. Iztii menatap pria itu dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti. Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya, mengabaikan rasa malu karena kebahagiaan jauh lebih besar, ia mencium Deidara dan menarik leher pria itu agar tidak menjauh, "Mari kita akhiri Dei." Ciuman di tempat umum adalah hal terakhir yang dipikirkan Deidara terhadap respon kekasihnya itu. [end]

* * *

note: ANJEEERRR mbok tik, mbok yis yang mesum, ini buat kalian :* tolong dilarang protessss dan maaf kalo banyak kesalahan soalnya gue ngetik di hape maklum laptop eror mulu sebel hiks. pokonya ini buat kalian lah dua orang paling mesum sedunia yang hobby nganu.

with love,

agnes.


End file.
